Frozen Wings
by Chumunga64
Summary: Hawks is the number two pro hero and he pretty much life the way he wants it. the thing is, of all the women to fall for he had to fall for the one woman who was immune to his charms
1. Chapter 1

Tensei Iida didn't expect any visitor today, but apparently his doorbell had different ideas. If he were to be honest, he really was bummed that he had visitors today. He wanted to just sit back and relax today; it was his only day off after all. Even if he couldn't physically get out and do field work anymore he still had an organization to run. He also had to schedule a date with his girlfriend soon to give her some much needed rest. Tensei still couldn't believe that somehow she was much lower on the hero rankings than him despite the fact that all four of her limbs were working.

 _Guess that training camp incident really soured the public's perception of them_

His doorbell insistently rang again Tensei chuckled "Geez, looks like this guy is in quite the hurry"

The former Ingenium quickly rolled towards the door to give his unexpected visitor a warm welcome but he was more than a bit shocked to see that the number 2 pro hero was at his doorstep.

"Whoa, it's Hawks! If i had known that someone like you was at my door I would have gotten to the door quicker!"

Hawks nervously scratched the back of his head nervously "Yeah...Sorry for being so impatient. It's a bad habit of mine. I shouldn't have rang your doorbell like that…"

Tensei stopped him before the rising star could give him a pity party "Aw, don't be guilty! So, why did you stop by this has been's house?"

"Don't say that!" Tensei was surprised to see such a notoriously laid back hero yell "When I was younger, you were like the coolest hero in my eyes!"

Tensei raised an eyebrow in interest "Really?"

"Yeah! You had the coolest costume and the coolest name. You were also low-key enough to be underground you know? There aren't thousands of fake Ingenium fans out there who are just fans of you because you're popular. I wanted to be a hero like you but somehow I went all the way up to number two."

"Damn...I thought my little bro was the only person who fanboyed over me so hard. If it means anything to you, I think that you're setting a good example of what heroes should be like. Sure you're a little rough around the edges but it's good to see a hero that stays positive. Between you and me, but I still don't think Endeavour is "number one hero" material."

The truth is that Tensei knew more about Endeavour than quite a few people. His brother is friends with Shouto Todoroki; the number on hero's supposed "pride and joy". He was introduced to his siblings. The former holder of the Ingenium title became fast friends with Shouto's sister Fuyumi and after a particularly heavy drinking session she spilled the beans on her family history but only if he promised not to tell anyone. Tensei couldn't believe the cruelty Endeavour subjected his entire family to and he hated that he couldn't talk about to anyone other than Fuyumi.

"You don't like Endeavour too, huh? Well at least I'm not the only pro hero that thinks that."

"Former pro hero." Tensei Hastily amended 'Can't exactly do anything like this…"

"Yeah, but you still run your office and make sure everything is going smoothly. Being able to help in any way you can makes you a hero in my eyes. I heard you recruited a former vigilante a while back, what was his name, Mauler?"

"The Crawler is what he calls himself. I actually helped him out a few times back when I was on the field. I was impressed with his skills so I told him to give me a call once he got his hero license."

"Holy crap, employing a former vigilante?! That's super sick!"

"I guess. Anyway, I still don't know why you're here…"

"I need advice...for something."

"Sure, ask me anything!"

"So I recently started working with Endeavour a lot and we went to his place to get something, his daughter was there and she's...really cute"

"You...want dating advice?" Tensei's tone was dripping with confusion

"Yeah...I tried to put on the ol' "Pro hero charms" and it failed miserably. I don't know why, women usually chase me and not the other way around."

Tensei could tell that this guy had no idea what he was dealing with. Of course "pro hero charms" wouldn't work on someone whose father is a pro hero herself. Tensei couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor guy. Since he rose up to stardom so fast this was probably the first time he got rejected. Tensei could only imagine what it had done to the guy's confidence.

"That's...quite the problem you there. I don't know how I can help you though…"

"Well I saw some pictures of you and her being cool around their house so I figured you two would be good friends. I know you're not dating her because apparently you and Pixie-Bob are an item so…"

Tensei briefly wondered why Fuyumi would have pictures of them together but then he remembered all the visits to her school his organization did. He really respected that fact that she was a teacher and felt that it was an underappreciated job. Teachers shape the minds and ideals of future generations more than any hero. He loved seeing the kids be so excited whenever they arrived. Hell, he even put on his old costume a couple of times so that some of her disabled students could feel like they could be heroes too.

Tensei looked at Hawks again and just started laughing out loud.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're supposed to be the coolest hero in Japan but right now you're acting like a nervous wreck. I just find it funny, that's all."

Hawks realized that the former hero was right. He was acting like a complete goof because he liked some woman. He tried to regain some of his confidence by busting Tensei's balls.

"So, you're dating one of the Pussycats, huh? That must be pretty awesome…"

Tensei answered without missing a beat "My girlfriend wears a cat costume to work, what do you think it's like dating her?"

Hawks took a moment to process the implication of what Tensei just said to him. He had to fight the urge to give him the biggest "bro" fist bump ever.

"But seriously, do you really like Fuyumi Todoroki?"

Tensei looked at Hawks with a stern expression on his face. The number two pro hero could tell that she really was a close friend of his and wanted to know his intention for her.

"Yeah...I really do…"

"Well the only sound piece of advice I could give to you is that you have to assure her your feelings towards her are serious. She's not gonna fall for any of that celebrity crap. You really have to put yourself out there, you got me?"

Hawks chuckled mirthlessly "God...this is going to be a hard."

"I think you could pull it off. Good luck."

"Wait, that's it? You're not going to tell me any grand romantic gestures that could win her heart?"

"If you're gonna need one of my ideas to win her over, chances are you're going to keep needing my ideas to keep her. I just told you what you need to be to win her heart- be genuine. And if she rejects you after you pour your heart out then it was never meant to be."

Hawks opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he realized what Tensei said was completely correct. "Thanks man...You really helped me out on such a short notice."

"Good luck out there Hawks. You're a good guy and Fuyumi deserves someone like you"


	2. Chapter 2

The students of Hakushu elementary school had just finished another riveting day at school. Most of the kids were elated to finally get out as it was the beginning of the weekend. The students of Fuyumi Todoroki's class however, were much more passive about their upcoming break. Sure, they loved to just relax like other kids but unlike most elementary school students they didn't dread waking up every morning to go to school. Their teacher was the reason for that. She somehow made learning fun for all the kids. Even the "problem students" took a shine to her after she repeatedly demonstrated that she will never lose faith in their abilities by offering them extra tutoring. She was the perfect teacher in their eyes.

As Fuyumi waved goodbye to her students she didn't notice the winged figure descending from the sky until she saw her students' mouths agape in elation and surprise. The pro hero Hawks decided to visit their school. Fuyumi knew that this was a spontaneous visit since the usual gaggle of paparazzi that always followed him was conspicuously missing.

Fuyumi hid her antipathy for the arrogant hothead as best as she could. All of her students were big fans of the guy and she didn't want to bring the mood down. And she had to admit, he was really good hero underneath all that bluster, she just didn't want to deal with any of his arrogance.

Hawks spent a good amount of time answering questions from her curious students. Surprisingly, he never grew impatient with their incessant chatter or odd questions. Fuyumi always pictured him as the type of guy who would get annoyed easily if things didn't go his way. Instead, he expressed seemingly genuine interest in their curiosity. The pro hero showed all of them the ins and outs of his quirk while giving some visual aids as well.

 _He's not half bad with kids...well, more than the number one anyway…"_ Fuyumi shook off the errant praise that her mind came up with.

After about thirty minutes of showing off to school children, Hawks urged them to get home before their parents started to become worried. Although he did make sure to sign autographs and take pictures with all of them before shooing them off. Fubuki realized that it was just her and Hawks now.

"Man, can't believe these kids have smartphones at this age! Isn't that something?"

"How did you know I teach here? Don't tell me this is a weird coincidence because I never heard of you visiting schools before." Once again, Fuyumi rebuffed his efforts at getting to know her.

"I...uh...Iida told me"

"Iida?"

"Tensei Iida. He's one of your friends, right?"

"Yes...and how do you know him?"

"I'm...actually a big fan of him. I always wanted to meet him and when I finally got the chance I somehow ended up asking him for advice."

"For what?"

"I wanted to know how I could possibly talk to you without you brushing me off...and maybe even possibly impress you" he added under his breath

Fuyumi raised an eyebrow "Wait...you asked him for dating advice?" she started laughing at him. Aside from being mildly embarrassed by her laughter, Hawks didn't mind being laughed at like that. He was honestly glad that he got to see her smile for once.

"So you went to see my friend to ask him how to impress me. Aren't you really famous? I don't know why you're so keen on impressing a school teacher…"

"It's complicated...Most women they flock to me. Yeah I get it; I'm a pro hero and a damned good one so of course I'm going to attract models and actresses!"

"I don't know where this is going…"

"I'm just saying that I don't really care about all that crap. All I hear is them talking about how much of a big fan they are and how amazing I am. That was cool for a while but then I realized that I just stopped caring. All of those women just started to morph into the same boring fangirl who worshipped the ground I walked on!"

"You're different though. Do you remember the first thing you said to me after your dad introduced me?"

"Not really."

"You said "so, you're one my dad's co-workers?" and then you left the room."

"Why do you remember that?"

"Because it was so refreshing! Finally, a woman who neither cared about my heroics or pretended care to advance her own career!"

"Is that why you asked me out the next time you saw me?"

Hawks smiled sheepishly ""Yeah...I did my usual "smooth guy" routine. Shouldn't have known that it wouldn't have worked on you since you have more than two brain cells."

Fuyumi honestly felt a little flattered at his words, though she would never admit it. According to him, she was above every supermodel and actress that threw themselves at him. At least that took care of some of her self-esteem issues. Apparently, Hawks wasn't as shallow as she thought.

"Okay, aside from my "refreshing personality"; what else makes you interested in this regular school teacher?"

"Well...You're really...uh...beautiful" Hawks managed to stammer that line without choking.

Fuyumi found herself blushing despite herself. She needed to inject some snark in this conversation before things got out of hands. "...And according to my co-workers, you're very smooth"

Hawks took that jab smoothly "Well Tensei did say I have to be straight with you and I told you something I really feel. You're gorgeous Ms. Todoroki." Hawks could feel some of his mojo coming back.

If Fuyumi's cheeks grew any hotter than she would have spontaneously inherited her father's quirk and burst into flames. "Alright...are you free tomorrow?"

"Really?" Fuyumi had to fight the urge to fawn at how his face brightened in joy. She sometimes forgot how young the both of them were.

"Yes...buts it's just something casual. Don't think you've won me over just yet!"

"Great! You up for some coffee? I know this sweet cafe near Hosu. It's really low-key so we wouldn't have to deal with the paparazzi…"

"That's...a great idea actually."

"Yeah, figured you wouldn't be the type that adores cameras all that much. Growing up with the number two hero as a father must have been weird."

Fuyumi actually smiled at his understatement of the century "How observant of you. But yeah...I'm not really fond of cameras."

"Don't sweat it. If this works out well. I'm gonna try to keep us on the down low. Don't want you getting harassed by some crazy fans…"

Fuyumi gave a little "Hmph" in agreement. "So, when do you want to go?"

"I have a break at noon. I would pick you up but I don't want to draw any attention."

"It's fine. Here, I'll give you my number and you could message me the location."

"Sweet! I was looking for something to look forward to tomorrow."

"Well, I'm glad that you're looking forward to me. But, I think I should leave now. I spent all day looking after excitable children and I would like some rest."

Hawks let that thinly veiled joke slide as he flew into the air feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

Fuyumi took a couple steps hope before she had a realization- she never got Hawk's real name.

* * *

 **Flying Fanboy:** She said yes! Dude, how can I repay you?

 **Tensei** : Just keep Fuyumi happy

Tensei chuckled at his new friend's excited message. Here he was relaxing on the couch with his girlfriend after a grueling day of paperwork and he had just received the good news from his newly discovered famous fan. Tensei knew how secretive Fuyumi could be and opted against telling his Ryuuko the news. He trusted her immensely but knew that this was something that he should wait for either Fuyumi or Hawks to announce.

Tensei heard some heard someone descending his stairs and briefly wondered who it was before remembering his little brother arrived to retrieve the glass cleaner that he had borrowed from Tenya.

"Thanks again for the cleaner bro. And thanks for coming all the way over here to get it back."

"It was no bother. I needed to catch up on my running anyway." Tenya turned towards Pixie-bob "It's nice to see you again, too. Pixie-Bob"

"You know you can call me Ryuuko now, right?"

"Ah, my apologies. It seems that I still see you as an instructor. Since the last time I saw you was at our field trip."

"Yeah" Ryuuko didn't like where this conversation was going. She hoped that Tenya wouldn't reveal _that_ incident."

"To think that my brother is now in a loving relationship with the same woman that coated me and three of my friends with her saliva! Good night you two, I have to leave since Kirishima and I promised Todoroki we'd teach him how to play Marvel Vs. Capcom."

Ryuuko's jaw dropped in shock as her boyfriend turned to her with one eyebrow raised

"What exactly was my brother talking about?"

 ***** **Apologies for the wait for the second chapter. I think Hawks is a little OOC here but we haven't sen him interact with people who aren't Endeavor or fanboys.**

 **Also, in my headcanon Iida and Kirishima are really good at playing fast paced fighting games.***


End file.
